Afla Dilith Dio Lottatore
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = |id = 11027 |no = 1553 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |description = Si dice che fu Afla Dilith, fra i Divini Dieci, a dominare sul conflitto e sulla vittoria. Egli sosteneva che il conflitto generasse forza in tutti coloro che erano coinvolti e che la lotta avrebbe dato vita a un futuro più luminoso. Anche se il tentativo di dominare Grand Gaia seguendo questa filosofia avrebbe incluso Afla Dilith nella cerchia dei Quattro Dèi Caduti, egli ebbe un ruolo fondamentale nel mantenere il mondo in un sistema ordinato. Se Afla Dilith avesse saputo del piano di un certo dio sullo sconvolgimento del mondo, probabilmente lo avrebbe affrontato in anticipo. |summon = Non ho problemi a usare la forza per insorgere. Devo solo accettare qualunque sfida mi si ponga davanti. |fusion = I potenti stroncano i potenti, creando esseri ancora più potenti. È questa la vera verità del mondo! |evolution =/ |hp_base = 6580 |atk_base = 3030 |def_base = 2420 |rec_base = 2270 |hp_lord = 8580 |atk_lord = 3770 |def_lord = 3010 |rec_lord = 284 |hp_anima = 9705 |rec_anima = 2540 |atk_breaker = 4070 |def_breaker = 2710 |atk_guardian = 3470 |def_guardian = 2710 |hp_oracle = 8130 |rec_oracle = 3290 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Raffica del Conquistatore |lsdescription = +60% ATT e PS massimi; +120% danni da Scintilla; considerevole aumento di ATT BB per 2 turni quando i danni da Scintilla superano una certa quantità; gli attacchi assorbono leggermente i PS! |lseffect = * * * |lsnote = 250% BB Atk after 15 Sparks & drain 5-10% damage dealt |bb = Adis Risonante |bbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di fuoco e acqua su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento della barra BB; enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; notevole aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 120% Spark and 350% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Rito di Purificazione |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di fuoco e acqua su tutti i nemici; probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; notevole aumento ATT BB per 3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |sbbnote = 120% Spark, 350% BB Atk, fills 2-3 BC & 30% chance for 30% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = Distruzione Divina |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 28 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimanenti); enorme aumento danni da Scintilla, probabile potente Scintilla critica e tutti gli elementi aggiunti agli attacchi x3 turni; enorme aumento barra BB x3 turni |ubbnote = 15% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 350% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 150% extra damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~3000 |es = Victoria reale |esitem = |esdescription = +50% danni da Scintilla; notevole aumento ATT BB; aumenta il valore massimo di ATT da 99999 a 130000 |esnote = 150% BB Atk |bb1=* * * * * |bb10=* * * * * |sbb1=* * * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * |howtoget = *Il Dio Bestiale - Ricompensa primo completamento |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% su tutti i parametri |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerevole aumento di ATT quando la barra BB è piena |omniskill1_2_note = Aumento del 80% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +100% a +120% |omniskill3_cat = Speciali |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Potenzia l'incremento di ATT e PS massimi dell'Abilità Leader da +60% a +80% |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'incremento dei danni da Scintilla dell'Abilità Leader da +120% al +140% |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = Incremento del 30%. Aumento del 150% totale |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = Incremento del 100%. Aumento del 450% totale |omniskill3_5_sp = 60 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = Aumento del 180% |omniskill3_6_sp = 50 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 30% chance che le Scintille infliggano 50% danni extra |notes = *Unità separata da Bestia Afla Dilith |addcat = Dei Caduti |addcat2 = Fantocci |addcatname = Afla Dilith Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *20 Sp - +30% su tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Potenzia l'incremento di ATT e PS massimi dell'Abilità Leader da +60% a +80% *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB **'Sebbene il suo kit non faccia gridare al miracolo, non possiamo di certo dire che faccia schifo. Afla infatti, possiede tutto ciò di cui una spark unit ha bisogno. Buff Scintilla ovviamente, Refill su spark, Vulnerabilità Scintilla, un ottimo ATT BB e infine 20 hit che schifo non fanno. Ovviamente dovrete prima guadagnarvelo, ma potete sempre contare sull'aiuto delle esclusive rilasciate da Mamma Gumi. Accetterete la sfida? ;)' |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - +30% su tutti i parametri *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB **'Se invece non siete interessati alla sua leader, potete sempre optare per il Set 2.' |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +30% su tutti i parametri *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Potenzia l'incremento di ATT e PS massimi dell'Abilità Leader da +60% a +80% *10 Sp - Potenzia l'incremento dei danni da Scintilla dell'Abilità Leader da +120% a +140% *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole ATT BB di BB/SBB **Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+ }}